kndfandomcom-20200222-history
KND Code Module:Community Portal
Hello, and welcome to the Community Portal on the Code Module! This community is very small, but we'd like to change that! If you'd like some tips on what to start with, the very bottom of the page lists a few things that we need done here. General Rules Following these rules will guarantee an easy stay here at the Knd Wiki. *'Be polite.' *No swearing of any kind on the wiki. Inappropriate language will result in a warning at first, but if continued; a ban. *Do not add false information into the pages. **'We are currently trying to clean up the pages and false information is the last thing we need to deal with.' *Keep fan content under your username. *We do not, under any circumstances, tolerate spam of any kind. We are not afraid of contacting administration/Wikia. *Harassment or discrimination is also not tolerated of any kind. **If we catch you doing this, you will receive a ban. *Do not add non-related images to the wiki. If it doesn't relate to the show, please don't upload it. **This also goes for unused images as well. *Do not add links to watching or downloading the episodes. This will first get you a warning and after your first warning, you'll receive a ban. Suggestions New here? A good place to start out would be at the . We encourage you to register. We'd like to get to know you and we'd love to add to our community. Another thing we also encourage is voicing your opinion. If you have a problem with an article, please post your concerns under the article's talk page. You don't even have to have a problem with it. If you even just like an article and wish to say so, do so under the talk page, also. Suggestions on improving it can also be put there. Another way to be heard on here is on your blog. I've noticed that there is a sad lack of people actually posting in their blogs, making our blog page sadly boring. Tell us how you are! We'd love to hear. Also, your userpage is there for a reason. Introduce us to yourself and let us know a bit more about you! And last, but certainly not least, remember to edit often. Our wiki improves the more you edit! So edit to your heart's content. Just click on to direct you to a random page, and add some information that will help a fan who's looking for information! Tips/Reminders *When looking to make a new page, be sure that there isn't already a page for it spelled in an alternate way. It saves the other editors on here a lot of headache if there's only one of each kind of page. And on that note, don't be afraid to make redirects. *Correct grammar and spelling whenever possible. When creating new articles, please use a spell and grammar check. There are several available online. *Don't be afraid to contact one of the admins for help if you have questions or a problem that needs resolving. We would be happy to help. Content/Improvements Needed Feel free to lend a hand in helping to improve the Code Module! Any assistance is greatly appreciated. *Pages that need content. *Doubled articles need to be integrated. *Operative template need to be applied to all the operatives. *Blanked pages and fan content needs deleting. *All episodes' pages are to be rewritten in clean and proper format. *Stubs need to be expanded upon. *Galleries need to be added to all major operative pages.